deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Laser Sword (Dead Rising)
The Laser Sword is a weapon in Dead Rising. It is the lethal version of the Toy Laser Sword. The Laser Sword is unlocked after completing the 5 Day Survivor achievement/trophy in Infinity Mode, and will respawn in the Security Room. In Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop, it is unlocked by completing Odd Jobs with an S Rank in all missions. It can be used 300 times before breaking like its ranged equivalent, the Real Mega Buster. Acquisition After Frank passes 5 days (10 straight hours real time) in Infinity Mode and reaches Day 6, Frank can immediately go to the Security Room and take the Laser Sword.Walkthrough - Dead rising guide, cheatsguru.com. To retain the Laser Sword for other game modes: *Frank MUST die and save the game. If you turn off the game or quit the game instead of dying, the Laser Sword will be lost. To keep the Laser Sword, you do not have to wait until Day 8 to die and save the game. Attacks *'Primary': Tap the button for overhead swings. *'Secondary': Hold down the button to stab outward extending the blade six feet beyond its normal range. *'Thrown': Hold down the trigger to go into aim mode then press the button to throw the Laser Sword. Several guides consider the Laser Sword to be the strongest melee weapon in the game. It kills most psychopaths in one hit and it kills the hardest of the psychopaths in two hits. For example, two hits will kill Larry Chiang, the butcher and one hit will kill Otis Washington in Infinity Mode. It has 300 hits, like the Real Mega Buster, with excellent damage. However, it deals considerably more damage than the Real Mega Buster.Dead Rising: Items Guide by JungleFender, GameFAQs, (March 23, 2008).Dead Rising: Saint Achievement Walkthrough by Yuka Takeuchi Fan, GameFAQs, (December 17, 2009).Rising Infinity Mode FAQ, IGN, (September 8, 2008). "The Laser Sword is the most powerful melee weapon in the game" *This weapon has exactly the same attack style as the Katana, but with extended range and rather than slicing zombies in half it merely dismembers limbs or heads. *Holding will expand the Laser Sword for a few seconds. *If using the Double Lariat skill: :Hold down and press , and the Laser Sword will expand into an extraordinary length (ten to fifteen feet), Frank will turn with the Laser Sword in circles, killing many of the zombies nearby. Be prepared to recollect the weapon afterward since Frank will hurl the Laser Sword as soon as he finishes spinning. Trivia *The Laser Sword's shaft is not seen in mirrors. It shows only the handle with nothing sticking out of it. *Adam MacIntyre cannot block the secondary attack. *The Real Mega Buster and Laser Sword rotate the Servbot Head in Paradise Plaza's Child's Play almost exactly 1.5 times, the most of any weapon. *When Frank uses the Double Lariat move with this weapon equipped, its blade will automatically extend as in its secondary attack. *The Laser Sword is a reference to Zero's Z saber from the Mega Man series. Dead Rising features several other Megaman references. *Unlike the Real Mega Buster that is ten times more durable than the Mega Buster, the Laser Sword is six times as durable as the Toy Laser Sword. *The beam of the Laser Sword has more distinguishing features when visible at night, just like its toy counterpart, the Toy Laser Sword. * The Xbox 360 game file name for this weapon is: om000d * The Laser Sword actually does more damage than the Real Mega Buster, but it makes up for it by being ranged. That's why they're both arguably regarded as the strongest weapons in the game. Gallery Video References Category:Dead Rising Weapons Category:Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop Weapons